The present invention relates to an information processing device, a processing method, and a medium.
A system capable of displaying location information etc. of a vehicle (automobile etc.) on a map (navigation system etc.) is used by many users. For example, in Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-333442), the GPS location information display system capable of displaying the movement trajectory of a moving object (vehicle) on a map is disclosed. In this system, it is made possible to switch between display and non-display of the movement trajectory in accordance with settings by a user.
However, the conventional system described above is a type of measuring and displaying location information of a vehicle on which on-vehicle equipment is mounted, and therefore, in the case where a user is outside the vehicle, it is not possible to measure location information of the user. On the other hand, in recent years, the mobile terminal represented by the mobile phone, the smartphone, etc., has the GPS function in many cases. Because of this, by using the mobile terminal having the GPS function, it is possible to measure location information of the user and it is also made possible to display the movement trajectory by accumulating location information.